Reading The Books
by Jademarshal
Summary: Annabeth is devastated when Percy goes missing after the Titan War, but with no information and no leads she's beginning to think she'll never find him. It's not until the Fates intervene, sending Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover back in time to read about Percy, that she finally has some hope. -I intend to send in the Heroes of Olympus books later-


Athena loved her library, there wasn't a building in the world that held more books and literary manuscripts. She had millennia to read and re-read every single page, therefore she knew exactly when something in her library was off. Maybe it was the smell, like someone had left a trace of something behind besides old paper and ink, the air just felt different. Whatever it was she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew there was _something off_. It took about five minutes for her to figure out why; it was the workshop table in the back. Amongst the towers of papers, patents, and scrolls were five books that didn't have the same smell of aged parchment.

Cautiously, she turned the first one over, reading the silver scrawl; _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightening Thief_. The name was unfamiliar but never the less her curiosity was caught. Fanning the remaining four across the well worn desk, she scanned the covers; _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth,_ and _The Last Olympian_. Confusion and suspicion seeped into her curiosity. As she picked the stack off the desk a loose paper fluttered to the table. The edges were crinkled but the words were clear:

 _Five books to change the course of the future. Read but do not act in anyway to attempt to change these events, all will become clear._

 _What you need will be provided to you in the throne room._

 _We hold you to secrecy and to protect those involved,_

 _The Fates_

She hesitated, the paper clutched between her thumb and forefinger. On one hand the feeling of something being off still clung to her, involving oneself in trying to interpret or change the future was one of the most dangerous things that could be done, awful things had happened to many who tried. On the other hand, the power of the Fates were enough to make anyone wary of impersonating them, and to deny their wishes could be catastrophic. Her interest won out over any reservations she may have had and she quickly began leafing through the books. Each and every page was blank, except for the first page of the first book. Written in the same, nondescript scrawl as the note:

 _The story will appear as you read._

Athena's mind worked as she scanned the note again. It was clear that the pages would not reveal themselves unless she followed the instructions and went to the throne room. Once again her hesitation only lasted a split second before she gathered the note and books, glanced hastily about the room, and disappeared.

The Throne Room, for all it's glamor, was most often cold and empty, especially of demigods. Which was why Athena did not bother to avoid appearing in plain site, it was lucky the occupants of the room were used to shielding their eyes from godly forms.

As unfazed as the demigods were, Athena was equally taken aback. Their were three demigods and one satyr standing in center of the room, none of which Athena had ever seen before, though she could feel a certain connection to the blonde standing in the center of the group. She was her daughter but not one that Athena could pin point, which made her even more on edge, it wasn't like her to not know something. Were these four involved with these books?

"Lady Athena." chorused the group, a slight bow from each member and a subdued but clear "Mom." from the blonde girl in the middle.

Athena studied them, trying to gain some insight into who they were and what all this might mean. As the silence dragged a few seconds too long, Athena's daughter stepped to the front, looking quizzically up at her "Mom?"

The only way to get answers were to ask questions "What are you doing here?"

The group looked at each other quizzically. Once again it was the blonde in the middle who spoke up "We got your message from camp, we assumed it had something to do…" she trailed off, shifted uncomfortably but coughed and continued "…to do with Percy."

Athena studied them, she was adept at detecting deception and she found none of the usual tells. That didn't mean that they weren't lying, it just meant that it was unlikely. "I didn't summon you here, and, to my knowledge, neither did the other gods." She watched as lines of confusion creased their foreheads.

"I don't understand?" This time it was the dark haired girl, she was taller then the rest, with black spiky hair, and the parka of an Artemis hunter. Behind her the Satyr nervously chewed on the denim of his jacket.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"W-what?"

"You," Athena nodded towards the blonde "I can feel that you're my daughter but I have never met any of you before."

"Mom, what do you mean? How can you not know any of us? I was just here this summer helping rebuild Olympus." There was worry on their faces now, mixed with the confusion everyone was experiencing, they could all feel that something wasn't right.

Athena studied them but even she was coming up short, if her daughter was helping rebuild, what had happened that had destroyed Olympus itself? They were connected to the books, it was the only explanation but from what she could tell they knew no more about it then she did..

"Maybe I should contact Lady Artemis." Said the spiky haired girl cautiously.

Athena nodded "That may be the best plan of action. I will contact the others and we will get this sorted out."

The throne room was a buzz quickly enough. Athena was the only one apart from the four outsiders to stand quietly off to the side, the stack of books still clutched firmly in her arms. Artemis had been the first to get there, but had spent the time waiting for the others in a private discussion with the girl Athena now knew was named Thalia, neither looked any less confused then they did beforehand.

Hades had arrived soon after, a look of disinterest firmly set across his face but Athena could not miss the look of pure shock as his eyes laid on the shortest of the group, a black haired teen in equally black clothes. A short exchange of looks passed between the two; Hades went to make a move towards him, but the demigod only shook his head vigorously. Athena was far from stupid, she saw the exchange between the two and made the appropriate conclusions but she could still feel the note in her hand and clearly remembered the warning against harming anyone involved in these books. If she brought attention to the facts now there would be no stopping Poseidon and Zeus.

As the last of the twelve Olympians arrived in the throne room Athena made her way to the center of the circular room. It took several moments before everyone settled down but eventually Athena was able to speak.

"I have called this meeting because I believe the Fates have intervened in our future." She began, but that was as far as she got before the room erupted into a chorus of questions. How did she know this? Did she have proof? The list went on but Athena waited patiently until the roar had dulled.

"I believe the Fates have intervened in our future." She explained about what she had found in her library and about the note, finally she gestured to the four standing slightly off to the side. They stepped forward.

"Let us start with an introduction." said Athena, gesturing for them to begin

The group exchanged looks, the blonde stepping forward first. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." her voice was strong and confident.

It was Athena who interrupted this time, even the wisdom goddess couldn't hide the shock that flitted across her face "Annabeth, you're five…" things were beginning to add up in a way that didn't bode well.

"Um…" Annabeth was not accustom to being at a loss for words "I'm seventeen." You could see both Athena and Annabeths minds moving a mile a minute, like mother like daughter.

"What year is it?" It was Athena who asked but a look of understanding came over Annabeths face a split second later.

"It's 2009." There was a shocked silence, followed by another uproar, this time it didn't quiet so easily. Athena and Artemis looked like their suspicions had been confirmed, the rest of the olympians were arguing back and forth between themselves, the demigods and the satyr were discussing something in hushed tones.

Once Athena was finally able to get the throne room back under control she began again "This has confirmed my fears. The facts are this so far; I was sent these five books about the future, presumably to gain information or alter it in someway. These four were sent here to read them with us, I'm assuming they are involved in them somehow."

Annabeth nodded and stepped forward, it was lucky she was so used to speaking in this exact spot. "I can only assume, by the tittle of these books that yes, we are involved in all of them."

It was Poseidon who spoke up this time "And this Perseus-" He coughed, cutting himself off "I mean Percy, why are these books named after him?"

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, a flicker of sadness passed across her face but it passed quickly. "I'm not completely sure but I can only imagine it is because these past few years Percy has lead many influential quests."

"Then why is he not here to read about himself?" Asked Zeus, though Poseidon seemed equally invested in the answer.

The same look of sadness passed over Annabeths face, mirrored in the three people behind her "He's- well, I don't know." The answer didn't settle Poseidon's searching eyes but Zeus seemed satisfied.

The questions kept coming from everyone and too fast to answer them all. Athena, on the other hand, had formed conclusions long before the questions were asked and knew that the real questions, the ones they didn't know to ask yet, wouldn't be answered until they started reading. "That's enough questions for now." Despite the arguing Athena managed to get the introductions back on track.

Annabeth interrupted Thalia as she stepped forward to introduce herself "I think some things need to be addressed before we can officially begin the introductions." She glanced back at her companions, sharing an understanding between them, one that left them all grimacing. "I-we, need to clear certain things up and before I address them I would like to remind the council, respectfully, that the note said you were not to harm us or anyone involved in this book." She paused, looking pointedly around the room. It was silent but it was clear the message had sunk in as each council member contemplated why she was so insistent on this fact.

"Yes, Annabeth is correct. And I will also remind the council that this was specifically stated by the Fates, I would warn anyone against angering them." It was a subtle, yet effective way for Athena to let the severity of the consequences sink in. It was clear by the uncomfortable fidgeting around the room, that they understood.

Annabeth nodded, readjusted her jacket, and steeled herself against whatever they may say. "I understand that there was a pact made between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," the three nodded warily, Annabeth looked no more at ease as she stiffened against what she already knew was going to be less then pleasant "And as it is about to be revealed, each of you has broken it."

There was a millisecond of silence before all hell broke loose. Half the council stood up from their chairs, brandishing some sort of weapon or, in Demeters case, a thick stock of wheat. The room had noticeably gotten cooler, the sound of thunder boomed through the halls, and if you were to look at long island sound the waves had grown to monstrous heights.

Without much heed to anyone else the Big Three stalked forward from their chairs, meeting each other in the center of the room.

" _Enough!_ " the words were sweet and thick, like molasses, but they rang out across the room clearly, cutting through the rumble of the storm raging outside and the heated arguments within. From her throne stepped Aphrodite, her long hair swung about her in billowing waves and she looked delicate compared to the towering frames of the others. Never the less, she cut through the crowd like a hot knife through butter, carrying the eyes of everyone with her. "Do you want to anger the Fates, they have told us what they want and we must ever do their bidding or suffer the consequences." the room seem enraptured by her words, a hypnotic wonder in their eyes as they nodded in agreement.

It was Athena who first worked through the compulsion of her words. She glared at Aphrodite, realizing she had charm spoke the gods into submission. Athena begrudgingly acknowledged the necessity of her actions, whatever her tactics Aphrodite had managed to lull the rage of the Big Three. Athena needed to take the opportunity while she could. "Aphrodite is right, all three of you broke the oath, let us reserve judgement until we know more. There is no use fighting against the Fates will." Aphrodite inclined her head in thanks and receded back to her chair. Sometimes Athena forgot how powerful the goddess of love was, she reminded herself not underestimate her again.

The thunder receded and the air lightened slightly as they begrudgingly took their seats once again. "Now, please," said Athena "continue the introductions."

The demigods looked wary but never the less stepped forward once again. "I'm Thalia," said the girl with the black spiky hair "I am the lieutenant of Artemis and a daughter of Zeus." the grumbling began again, pointed threats thrown at Zeus who wasn't so veiled in his responses. Hera said nothing but she sat stock still in her throne, her glare trained solely on Thalia who either did not notice or did not care. It was Artemis who spoke the loudest.

"Lieutenant?" She was composed but Thalia could see she was pained.

"Yes." Answered Thalia "Unfortunately."

"How?" Artemis' piercing eyes searched the group, hoping for answers about Zoe but before she was given any Athena interjected.

"I think, Artemis, your questions will be better answered in these books." She was hesitant but Artemis eventually relaxed back into her chair, stiff but alert.

"My name is Grover, I'm a satyr and, well, it'll tell you the rest." he gestured to the books. It wasn't until now, with the chaos of the day finally starting to settle and her full attention on the satyr, that Athena could sense it. It was a smell, fresh and green; like moss; a fresh spring; wild mushrooms. It was inexplicable but she also recognized it. She hoped she wasn't right but that didn't happen very often.

The last boy stepped forward with dark hair and dark skin. It wasn't hard to make a guess about his lineage and from the look on Hades face Athena wasn't far off. "I'm Nico, I'm a son of Hades." The grumbling throughout the room was louder this time but Nico seemed unfazed, preferring rather to slink back into the shadows beside the throne room spires.

The gods were not happy, two demigods from the big three in front of them, one more that they did not know the whereabouts of. Hera was glaring daggers at Zeus who was doing his very best to to avoid all eye contact. Hades sat sourly in his thrown as Demeter yelled from across the room about Persephone and something about pomegranates. Poseidon was quiet, something that Athena did not miss as she scanned the room. He sat solemnly engrossed in thought, a worried look plastered across his face. Athena glanced down at the books she was still clutching. Percy Jackson… If two out of the three big three demigods were in this room then it only stood to reason that the third was missing for a reason. Maybe this Percy Jackson boy was the final piece to the puzzle, maybe he was Poseidons son but Athena wouldn't get her answers until they sat down to read.

"We will not get the answers we need until we begin." It took time but the room finally fell back into a tense silence. Athena continued "Each person will read a chapter until the books are finished. There are five total books." It was framed as more of a command then a questions but heads nodded around the room in agreement anyways.

Chairs were pulled out of thin air, a simple yet full table of food appeared in the corner of the room next to a burning brazier, and the twelve Olympians, Hestia, three demigods, and a satyr sat down to read.


End file.
